1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller bearing suitable for use in a gas turbine in particular, for example in the jet engine of an aircraft, and comprises an elastic outer ring that is attached to a housing part.
2. Description of Related Art
A roller bearing of the type mentioned above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,199 B2, for example.
A roller bearing with a damping system that is also suitable for use in a gas turbine is known from DE 10 2009 056 662 A1. The damping system comprises a damping cavity that is filled with a damping medium.